More than Words
by LilManiac
Summary: There's a dance coming up, but not everything is so lovey-dovey. Its gonna take more than words to fix whats wrong with some of them... someone misses someone else... and love is falling to bits..
1. Jades dilemma

**Ok, this is just cause I'm in a lovey dovey mood and I feel like writing about it, k?**

**Linked with my weird little miniseries! And inspired by… um… stuff… so… yeah….**

**LETS GO! WHOOOPAAAAA!**

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

I sighed, looking into the chocolate milk in front of me, hoping it would somehow tell me my future.

As you could tell, no such luck.

Name's Jade, by the way. I am an unofficial Animorph. Yeah, you know, the guys who fight the Yeerks here in America?

I joined their team by chance, really.

Heck, who knew _two_ alien races wanted this planet?

Long story short; I was ten when I met up with my first batch of aliens. I came back with the power to shape-shift. So did two of my friends. Then yadda yadda, yadda yadda… I fought that evil invading race and then my family moved from Australia to America. And then… whaddya know? More evil invading aliens.

Where was I? Oh yeah, my chocolate milk.

And the two people sitting on the other side of me.

Cassie and Rachel.

Cassie was being very sympathetic, and Rachel…well…

She was between peeved off and going to find me a new boyfriend.

By the way, my 'current' boyfriend was being a real freakaziod.

My boyfriend was Marco the Animorph.

Yeah, big surprise there. Not…

We'd just had a serious fight. Again, not much of a surprise considering my boyfriend status has been next to zero ever since I moved here.

The problem was, it was _what_ we fought about that really gave me the shits.

It wasn't about another guy. Or even another girl. Not about the war, or our friends or schoolwork… or even the fight with the Yeerks we'd had the night before (where I'd almost gotten myself killed for him and Tobias).

No. It was about a video game.

I'd beat him in a video game, and he went ballistic. So… I just went ballistic back. The end result was me storming out of the arcade, close to screaming and cursing blue murder (but restraining myself because of little ears).

So… here I was, staring into the chocolate milk, knowing after this I was going to go on a junkfood binge, and maybe crawl into bed for a while, call Amanda up…

"Brian is free"

"Rach, no"

"Aw come on, get over him!" She snapped, folding her arms across her chest and glaring at me.

"I can't. It's not that simple" I muttered, sucking up half the milk though the straw in one go.

"Think of it this way Rachel; what if someone told you to get over Tobias and go out with… I dunno… Jarrod… would you?" Cassie asked her.

"Hell no!"

"Just my point"

"Come on! You're not seriously comparing Tobias to that idiot Marco!" she screeched, and I covered my ears. Damn she was loud…

"Get over it Rachel. I know what you're up to. I know what's coming… and I'm not going"

"But you _have _to go to the dance! It's your chance to climb the social ladder"

Truthfully, I was pretty low on the food chain at the school. But at least bullies didn't bother me… I'd kick their asses if they did…

"Like I care. In my old town it didn't matter who you were. You were cool just the way you were"

"You're kidding" she groaned "A tomboy like you… and when are you going to get rid of that… those clothes! I swear, sometimes you almost become another Cassie…"

I groaned. She sounded like Amanda sometimes.

"Seriously! You need to learn to show some leg… I'm sure you have great ones under those jeans"

"These jeans are fine"

"Barely"

"They're my jeans, they're all the way from Australia, and I'm not giving them up. End of story"

"Jade would you just look at yourself! You have so much potential here, but you waste it on… on Marco the Idiot"

"He's not an idiot!" I snapped "You of all people should know that! He's saved your butt more times than you can count!"

"Are you suggesting that-"

"I'm not suggesting anything" I turned my attention back to my milk, wanting Marco to be here to hold me… I felt so… so…

Well, I felt like an animal trapped in a corner with Rachel.

"Brad might be…"

"Rachel, I'm not going"

"Oh come on. It'll be fun! And maybe one of the other guys could dance with you… maybe even Ax"

I snorted, trying to keep in laughter at the thought of me and Ax dancing together… it'd be like a mouse and an elephant being stuck in the same cage. Not happening…

"Why not Ax?" she demanded.

"Um, have you forgotten? Rtaia and him are… you know, an item now"

"She's in Australia! And its just one dance…"

One dance. Right.

My first dance in America, and I was practically being forced there.

Not me. I usually loved to dance. Like I did on the ice… it made me feel so free…

What was wrong with me?

Oh. Yeah.

Marco wasn't with me.

Boy would the next week change my opinion of a lot of things.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

**Hehe! Hoped you lyked it! Please review… I love to eat dem reviews… :)**


	2. Rachels fury

**Next chapter! **

**OH THE DRAMA OF IT ALL! WHEEE!**

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

The next Monday I spent off. Faked a sicky, then went back on Tuesday.

Let me just say that it was the first time in my life I checked around corners during school, before going on my way. I was hoping to avoid Marco for a while…

Strange. I wanted to both avoid him and have him with me.

My emotions were just too confusing right now.

At lunch, I sat staring at some blue food on my tray. I sighed, pushing it away and grabbing my yogurt from my bag. I ate it silently as I looked over at the snobby group of girls near me, who were obviously giving me the eye and talking about me behind my back. I didn't care.

I thought back to Thursday. I'd actually had lunch with Marco.

Sitting on his lap, spoon feeding him some of my yogurt. He thought it was wonderful. I thought it was wonderful too…

I looked around, seeing Jake and Marco enter the cafeteria and nearly choking on the spoon that was in my mouth. I quickly stuck myself as low to the table as I could. They went to the line-up, got their trays…

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" Rachel screeched, slamming her tray down and making me cry out, falling back on my chair.

So much for keeping a low profile.

"Can't believe what?" I asked, picking myself up, my cheeks burning as I sorted myself out, brushing the dust of my jeans… which really were just fine, they went down past my ankles and everything… and fixing my shirt before getting back to my yogurt.

Rachel sat down angrily, and I snuck a glance at the boys.

Shouldn't have done that.

I quickly looked back at Rachel, my cheeks probably turning all the pretty colours of red. She seemed really angry for some reason…

She looked left, then right, then leaned in close.

"Tobias doesn't want to come"

"To what?"

"To the dance you idiot!" She snapped, straightening herself up. I sighed, looking back at my yogurt, suddenly wondering where my spoon went. Hope I didn't swallow it…

"So?"

"So? _So?_ Jade, are you _that_ much of a_ moron!_"

"I really don't see what the big deal is. After all, he does have that two hour thing… and you know how afraid he is of being stuck-"

"Like I _don't_ know that!" she picked up her fork, trying some of the food. Just as quickly, she pushed it away. Then her head turned to look at the snobs…

"What? Got a problem?"

They quickly decided to leave.

Good. About time…

Rachel folded her arms, glaring at me.

"What?"

"I'm not going alone"

"Well I'm sure you can have your pick from one of the many guys around here"

"You're coming to the dance with me"

I just stared at her.

"One, I'm not a guy, and two… yark" I gave her my wierded-out-and- disgusted look.

"Not like that!" she snapped, and I gave her a disdainful look.

"Rachel, why don't you go with Cassie? Or better yet, drag Jake or Ax along?"

She just gave me that look. You know, the look that said I had to be kidding otherwise she'd kick my rear end.

"One, Cassie is going with Jake, and two… Rtaia is coming here to go along with Ax"

"She… oh yeah" I remembered Amanda called Rachel and told her about Rtaia's decision. Didn't call me though… wished I knew why…

"So, end of story. This afternoon we're going to get our dresses for the dance"

"Dresses?" I almost choked again.

"Yeah, dresses. Got a problem with that?"

I stared at her "You know what? Yes, yes I do" I stood up, grabbed my bag, threw my empty yogurt container down on her food and left.

I got to my locker, trying to focus on the numbers as I turned them but realising my eyes were filling up with tears. What was going on with me… it felt like everything was falling apart…

I wiped away the tears, making myself breathe slowly, until I was almost all right.

I leaned my head on my locker, looking left out into the hallway. People coming and going…

I nearly had a heart attack when I saw Jake walk past me from behind. He turned to me, waving and then winking, indicating that I looked behind me. I knew what was coming… and slowly, I turned on my heels, looking around…

Straight at Marco.

"I'm sorry about before" he suddenly said, looking more sincere than I'd ever seen him.

"Um… I'm sorry too…"

"It was stupid. And… I don't want to do that again" he tried to smile. Didn't work out too well…

"I know. Same"

"Hug?" he opened his arms. I grinned.

"Hug" I affirmed, throwing my arms around his neck and hugging him tight. He kissed my cheek, my forehead, my temple… he even lifted my hand and kissed it. I smiled, pressing my lips hard against his, almost grinning as he responded.

"Get a room"

We broke apart to see one of the snobs standing there, staring at us. I almost groaned, but held it in.

"Got a problem?" I said innocently.

"Yeah, the two of you"

"Go tell someone who cares" Marco said, then turned his attention back on me. We kissed for a while, and I heard the biach stomp off.

"So, dance Friday night. Whaddya say?" Marco asked me, still holding tight to me.

"Sure. Can't wait"

He gave that cheeky grin, and I just responded with one of my own.

I guess I'd have to make it up to Rachel later.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

**If you think it's all good… THINK AGAIN!**

**Love twisting stories… and I love LOVE!**


	3. Jakes woes

**I know I'm bein a bit nasty writing more of this when I really should be doing more of my others… and my assignment… but I don't wanna!**

**I wanna write about loooooovveee!**

**So… I WILL!**

**V; she is sooo creepy right now…**

**Me; duh! Cause I'm a LILMANIAC! HEHEHE!**

**And thankyou everyone who's reviewed so far… (twists along with Tiamath…)**

**Hey, how'd you know I had chocolate again? ;)**

**TIME TO TWIST IT!**

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-**_

Well, Erek just had to ruin my happy afternoon, didn't he?

A new entrance to the Yeerk pool opening… and we had to go and save the day.

I hated saving the day sometimes…

Well, we managed to shut it down, barely scraping ourselves out alive. We all flew back to the barn, pretty beat. And then Rachel just had to make it worse.

"What the _hell_ was that Jade?-! Huh? Tell me, cause I'd _really_ like to know!" Rachel snarled, getting in my face.

"I just saved your rear end Rachel, so _don't _shout me down about what I _did_ do! It's what you _didn't_ do that almost got us all KILLED!-!" I screamed, making her back away from me. I was short, but it didn't mean that Rachel could walk all over me!

"_What** didn't**_ I do then, Jade?" she growled.

"You didn't listen to Jake when he told you to retreat! If I hadn't been there you would've been chop-_sui_ by now!"

"_Don't _you _dare-_"

"Ok, stop it you two!" Jake stepped between us, holding his hands out to keep us from pouncing on one another.

I just glared at him but didn't say anything. Rachel on the other hand…

"What? I could have taken them all on!"

"No you couldn't!" Marco snapped. Jake shot a nasty look in his direction and he shut up pretty quickly.

"What do you know? What do _either_ of you know?-!" she turned back to me, and I just glared at her.

"I know that sometimes you can't beat them all yourself" I said softly. My voice however, was filled with menace.

"What the f-"

"I SAID BACK OFF!" Jake roared. Rachel suddenly shut up.

(I believe, however, our mission was a success) Ax said softly, breaking the terrible silence that had settled between all of us. I sighed, took a step back, then another, turning to him.

"I think you're right Ax. Well done with the tank exploding idea"

(Yeah. I didn't even imagine you could do that in there) Tobias agreed.

Cassie was silent. She had been since we'd gotten back. I guess… I guess she'd hated doing that to so many Hork-Bajir…

"All right" Jake rubbed his forehead, looking about forty instead of sixteen "Good job. But right now I think we all need some rest. So go home, and we'll talk in the morning"

"Now that sounds like a plan" Marco grinned, taking my arm and leading me outside. Ax and Tobias took off, and Rachel morphed and went back home. It was about ten or eleven at night…

"Jake, wait a second" I heard Cassie's soft voice from the barn. Jake turned, then looked back at us. I guess Marco must've given him a look, because he sighed and went back inside.

"They'll be ok" Marco assured me, grinning. I shrugged.

"If you're sure" We walked away from the barn, and then I suddenly heard,

(You know what Jade? It's a wonder a tomboy like you managed to get a _charmer _like Marco. You don't even know how to pick a good dress) she said the word charmer with disgust.

I stopped walking, and Marco looked at me strangely. He mustn't have heard it.

"You ok?"

"Sure… lets just get home, k?"

"All right" he morphed to osprey, and I shifted to the barn owl and we took off together.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

I tossed and turned that night in bed, thinking about what Rachel said.

Not about the dresses thing. I couldn't care less about that. It was about the fact that I was a tomboy. And I had Marco.

I'll admit, I was a little weird… and a little hard at times, but… well, I just didn't know anymore. I didn't know how I even got a boyfriend to start with.

The only other boyfriend I had, which was just a sort of boyfriend was my best guy friend Patrick. And it was chance that put us… sort of… together too.

I'd decided to do a me thing when I was about twelve, thirteen. I wanted to see if I could climb from tree to tree. Patrick, of course, was against the idea.

But of course I'd ignored him and did it anyway.

The end result was me with a twisted ankle and us being stuck in the rain. We found shelter in our old treehouse and…well… the rest was history.

I could understand getting with Patrick. What I didn't understand was how me and Marco fit together.

After all, he liked the girls like Rachel. Not tomboys like me. So why did he choose me?

I looked at the clock on my nightstand. It read three am.

I groaned, then tossed the covers off me and went to get a drink of milk. Warm milk usually put me to sleep anyway.

I loved our new house. Nothing like the apartment we were in. And each of us had our own rooms, so I didn't have to worry about Phoebe waking up during the night.

I went back to my room when I was finished creeping around, sitting at my desk and lazily looking at the little mirror that was there. My mum got it for me… I had no idea why… it just kinda sat there on my desk. It was pretty… nice little frame and everything…

I picked it up, looking at myself in the mirror. I looked at my eyes, my nose… my ears, my cheeks… even my pretty ordinary brown hair… didn't see anything special…

Maybe my eyes. They always kept changing, just a little. Sometimes they'd have a bit of grey in them, other times brown… other than that, they were just ordinary green eyes.

So why choose me?

_Tap-tap-tap_

I nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard that sound.

I turned to look at where it had come from. The window.

And almost screamed when I saw the thing that was there.

I quickly got over it when I saw it was just a peregrine falcon scratching at my window.

Right. _Just_ a falcon.

Quoth the raven, more like it.

I went and opened the window, letting Jake (because I knew it was Jake) in. He landed on my desk, then hopped down onto my floor and started to demorph.

When he was done I just stared at him.

"Uh… hi"

"Hey. Did I wake you or anything?"

Now I just gave him one of my famous 'what are you, stupid?' looks.

"Uh…um… sorry"

"It's ok. What's up?" I asked, casually plopping down onto my bed. He sat next to me, wringing his fingers.

"I uh… needed to talk to someone"

"Couldn't you have gone to Rachel or Marco? Or better yet, Cas-"

"It's _about_ Cassie. And Marco would just laugh"

"Rachel?"

Now he returned my stupid look.

"Right. She explodes at every little thing" I put my hands up in defeat, then just sat there and waited for him to continue. He took a deep breath, then sighed.

"Cassie doesn't want to go to the dance"

I looked at him. Then blinked.

"Is that all?"

"Jade! You of all people… I thought you'd…"

"Shh! I'm sorry! It's just… you dudes never like going to dances, you know, with you not-"

"But I wanted to with this one. I wanted to go with her… and now…"

He groaned in frustration. I sighed back.

"Look, maybe I could talk with her or something. I think everyone's going nuts this week…" I muttered, resting my chin on my left palm, and my elbow on my knee. I looked up at him. He sighed.

"I don't know anymore. I mean, with this war, and… stuff… I'm just… I don't know…"

"I know" I patted his arm with my other hand, then watched as he got up and paced around my room.

"Thanks Jade" he said finally "It was good to just… talk… to someone"

"Not a problem" I got up as well, watching as he morphed. It was gross, but… well, I couldn't stop myself from watching.

I even watched as he hopped out the window and flew into the night.

(Get some sleep Jade. School in a few hours…)

Right. School.

We save the day and _still_… we had to go to stupid school.

I hate my life sometimes.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

**HA! NO ONE IS SAFE FROM MY MADNESS!**

**WHOOOPEEEEEE!**


	4. Aximilis plea

**Ok, one more of this, then I'll go and make gpshaw happy… **

**V get that smug look off yer face!**

**V; what? It's funny!**

**Me; dude, you're sick!**

**Gpshaw, if you're reading this, just ignore my stupid friend… he thinks its funny what I said… (stage whisper) he isn't very smart…**

**V; BULL!**

**Me; TORRO! TORRO! HAHA!**

**I'VE HAD CHOCOLATE! LOTS OF TOO!**

**V; SAVE ME! ANYONE!**

**Me; nah-nah! No one can save you!-!-!**

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

Well, I got lucky that morning.

Phoebe decided she was going to be difficult, and my mum got sick.

So, she needed my help for half the morning. Mostly with Phoebe.

Dad called and assured them I'd be in just before lunchtime. He was taking half a day because of some special meeting or whatever.

Bummer.

Well, at least I got to sleep in. Phoebe was good with me… cause I made her curl up in the bed with me. So she slept… I half slept… and mum most _definitely _slept (hey, sleeping tablets can do that to ya!) and by the time eleven thirty came around, I was dressed and dragging my sorry butt through the school, looking for the class I was supposed to be in.

Math. Great.

Although I seemed to have a creepy talent for it, I still hated it.

So I trudged in, taking a seat next to Rachel, who still looked pretty steamed… mostly at me… and this guy called Dylan.

I wrote a little note and slid it over to her. I basically apologised. She accepted my apology with a trip to the mall that afternoon. I grudgingly agreed… anything to make her happy and not hate me right then…

I met up with Marco at lunch. As you could guess, it made me _extremely_ happy.

"Hey baby!" I leapt into his open arms when he saw me at his locker.

"Don't call me baby. Call me Marco the Magnificent"

I let go of him just enough to look into his eyes. He grinned. I just laughed at him.

"What? I'm serious!"

"Whatever Magnificent Marco"

"Are you gonna feed me lunch today?"

"What am I? Your babysitter?"

"Could be"

"And its_ my_ food you're eating buster!"

"So? Ow!" I slapped him on the back of the head.

Wouldn't you?

Well, I kinda just gave in. I sat with him outside and fed him… with him returning the favour every now and then… and just staying close to him. It was probably the best feeling I'd had in a while.

Of course, we got looks from everyone, but I didn't care.

Marco and I split up again when we were done, since he had to talk to a teacher, and I went to my locker.

"Hello Jade"

"Ah!" I jumped, then spun around to see a boy leaning in close… I backed into my locker, feeling extremely trapped…

"Do not worry, it is just… it is Aximili. leee"

"Ax, you scared me to death! What are you _doing_ here?"

"I need… advice. Ice. Ad. Vice. sseee"

I rolled my eyes "Just a second"

I closed my locker up, then led him into a spare room and shut the door.

"With what?"

"Two matters. Ers. Actually. Eeee…"

"Ax! What?"

He shut up, shifting on his feet, looking around a lot. Then he turned back to me.

"The first matter is easy. Eee. It involves shuffling your artificial hooves around with an opposite member of-"

I stared at him "You want me to teach you how to dance?"

He nodded.

And I didn't know whether to laugh or cry.

"Ax, why didn't you go to Jake or Marco for this… or even _Tobias_ for heavens sake! They could have helped you better than _I _can!"

"But are you not the one who loves to dance? Ance. Daaa…"

"Ax, for the love of god, _stop_ playing with your words. And two, when it comes to _couples_ dancing, I barely know the basics myself"

"But you know basics then"

I sat down at one of the chairs, then let my head slam very hard into the table in front of me.

It only helped in hurting myself.

"All right Ax. But on _one_ condition"

"Yes. Ess. Yee-"

"STOP THAT!" I snapped, jumping up and pointing at him.

"All right. I shall try"

Wow. He really wanted to learn. Must have been because he didn't want to fall on his face in front of Rtaia.

I groaned, then went over to him, taking his hands in mine and then putting them where I thought they would be. As I said, basics. As in… movie and Patrick got bored once and we played around with it.

I showed him what I knew, hoping Rtaia didn't somehow know more than me, and then sat on a table as Ax decided to try it himself.

"Ok, I think you got it. Now, is that it?"

"No. There is still one more thing I wish to discuss with you. It is quite… personal…"

"What, Ax?"

I vaguely wanted to ask him why he was at school, and why he couldn't have asked me this later, but I was too distracted with listening for the bell to ring. It didn't surprisingly enough.

I must've been a fast teacher…

"Kissing"

All my good thoughts went out the door.

"W-what?"

"You humans have a very strange way of kissing. I wish to learn…"

"You know what Ax. I think I'll let you figure that one out when the time comes to it, all right"

"But I wish to learn…"

"I am _outta_ here!" I yanked the door open, running out of that room as fast as I could. Ax was _not_ going to learn kissing from me of all people…

Thankfully, at that moment the bell rang.

I had never been happier to go to class in my _life_.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

**NOTHING IS MAKING SENSE! WHEEEE!**

**I AM BOUNCING OFF THE WALLS! BOINGA BOING! **

**MIDGETT HOPE YOU LYKED THIS ONE… IT WAS ABOUT AAAAX!**

**HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**


	5. Marcos suspicions & Cassies tears

**Mkay! I thought I'd respond to some review responses first before I get carried away! **

**LittleMidgett; OH YEAH! MORE CHOCOLATE! AND MARKY MARK CAN'T STOP MEEEEEE!**

**rockergurl13 (sp?); yeah, you're right! But if u lyk Ax, u might like the little alien romance I have planned… (grins insanely)**

**THANKYOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING TOO!**

**Tiamath; hehe! I am sooo glad I got ya to laugh! Hehe!**

'**pp; whoever you are… um… what the:x**

**RT FAN14(sp?); thanks for the review… and remember, the more reviews, the faster I update! YAAAAY!**

**Genesisdragon; thanks for the review! And yes, I am continuing now, see?**

**ONWARDS WE GO! INTO THE ABYSS OF INSANITY! WHOOPEEEE!**

**Oh, and btw, if anyone gets confused about my character, just ask and I shall tell you! k? K! LETS GOOOOOOOO!**

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

Well, I survived the shopping trip… but barely.

By the end of the day Rachel had brought me a whole new outfit. Dress… shoes… necklace and earrings… all matching, mind you.

Woopee for me.

Two hours of numbing hell and 'ooh! Look a this!' and 'wow! Thirty percent off!' all the time.

How did I survive the shopping trips with Amanda?

The answer kind of came to me when I flopped face first on the bed, hearing my family moving downstairs.

My best friend Amanda was cute when she did it. And innocent.

Rachel was just a full-blown psychopath when she went shopping.

Please don't tell her I said that.

So there I was, enjoying my neat little faceplant onto my bed, thinking maybe I'd take a quick nap before Ryan and Tina realised I was back home, when there was a knock on the door.

"What?" came my muffled voice from my pillow.

"Your booooooooooyfriiiend is here" Tina teased through the door. I groaned… damn little sisters could be annoying… but decided to get up anyway, just patting my hair down so it didn't look so frazzled before opening the door and making my eleven year old sister shriek.

I grabbed her, tickled her sides and made her squeal, then let her go and watched her run downstairs, whinging to mum and dad about how I 'scared' her.

Well, she asked for it.

I went downstairs to see my dad talking to Marco. Marco looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"All right! I'll be back in a jiffy!" I called to mum, shooting down the rest of the stairs, then grabbing Marco's hand and bolting out the door with him.

"Jade, I was talking-"

"Later dad!" I shut the door, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Your dad… he's…" Marco looked shocked. I grinned.

"Overprotective too. But that's my dad for you"

"Bloody tall too" He muttered as I led him down the drive, and down the street. The sun was slowly sinking as we walked.

"Why aren't you like that?"

"I got my mums genes. Short and… stubborn" I grinned at him, making him groan. I just grabbed both his hands and swung them around, jumping around in front of him a little.

Gee, I must've been looking forward to the dance more than I thought.

"So…. what brings you here so late? Is it… about another mission?"

"No. I was uh… I wanted to ask you something"

"What?" I stopped walking, making him stop too.

"What's going on? Everyone's been so… weird, lately"

"Who is everyone?"

"Jake and… well, Rachel was crazy from the begging, but… not _this _crazy. Then I see Cassie in the barn crying when I go and get some notes off her cause Jake just happened to _forget_ writing anything except Cassie's name over and over again in a notebook, and then I go and see Tobias and Ax. Tobias mutters something about Rachel, takes off… which I thought was really rude mind you… then _Ax wants me to teach him how to kiss!_"

I laughed at that.

Wouldn't you?

"Jade, what's going on?"

I frowned, letting go of his hands and continued to walk. Marco's arm soon slipped securely around my waist as we walked.

"Well… Rachel told me that Tobias doesn't want to go to the dance…"

"Nothing out of the ordinary, but I'm sure she'll get him back into it"

"Are you telling this story, or am I?"

"Sorry"

"Anyway, then after our mission last night, Jake comes over… scaring the crap outta me by the way… and says Cassie told him she didn't want to go… its all going to hell…"

"Wait, Jake told _you, _and not _me_?" Marco let go of me, turning to look at me.

"He thought I'd understand it better"

"But… but I've been his best friend since… _god knows when!_ Why talk to you?"

"Like I know! Maybe he thought you'd laugh at him or give him bad advice"

Marco's eyes narrowed "Are you sure there's nothing else going on?"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. He was accusing me of… of…

My god we really were all screwed.

"Marco, I'd never! Jake and I are just friends!"

"Yeah, well, we'll just see about that…" he turned and walked way.

"Marco…? MARCO! What are you doing?-!"

"I'll talk to you tomorrow!" Came his cold voice as he waved over my shoulder. Was he mad at me, or Jake?

Like this place wasn't weird enough. Now Marco had to leave this thing hanging?

I guess I wouldn't know until tomorrow.

Damn guys. They were so frustrating!

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-**_

Later that night, when everyone else was in bed and sound asleep (I checked them all myself) I decided to go check on Cassie. From what Marco had said, she sounded upset about something…

So I changed into my regular clothes, opened my window, and shifted straight to barn owl.

That was one good thing about being a shifter. With the right practise you could shift shoes and loose clothes into the change. Poor Animorphs when it got cold…

I flapped my wings, taking off into the night, heading in the direction of Cassie's house.

I was about to fly through her window when I noticed the barn light was on.

Strange. Did someone accidentally leave it on?

I had a sneaking suspicion that answer was no.

So I changed direction, gliding silently into the barn, landing on the floor and looking around with my intense owl eyes.

Then I saw her. She was sitting on a hay bale, crying.

How long had she been like this? From the look of it, quite a while.

(Cassie?)

She jumped at her name. Then she looked down and saw me.

"J-Jade?"

(Yeah. What's wrong Cassie? Why are you so upset?) I asked, then focused on becoming myself again, listening to her as she answered me.

"I… I'm… it's nothing. Just… just something stupid" she sniffled, wiping her nose with her sleeve. I finished my transformation before I answered her, giving her one of my famous 'yeah right' looks.

"Cassie, what is it? Has someone hurt you or anything? What's the matter?" I asked going to sit beside her. She looked at me and sniffed again.

"It's stupid"

"No its not. Look, I'm here now, so why don't you tell me?"

"I really wanted to go to the dance"

Wow. That was news.

"Um, Cassie, I thought… I thought you told Jake you didn't want to go?"

"But I do! I mean… after last night… I… I just… how can I ask him to go with me? When he's already got so much on his mind? He's barely keeping it together as it is!"

"Cassie, I think you might have misread him a little"

She gave me a weird look.

Hey, I would too.

"Jade, he doesn't have time… and I can't ask him now that I've… that I've…"

I felt like screaming at the lot of them. What was _with_ these people?.!

"Cassie, you're great at a lot of things. Love isn't one of them. Actually, it isn't mine either but I can't complain, _but_ what I _do_ know is that you need to have another talk to Jake about this. Both of you just need to talk. Kiss and make up in a sense"

"But… what if he hates me for… for all of it?"

I was close to meltdown then. But I somehow managed to keep my cool. I was _going _to fix all of this _before_ the stupid dance, we were _all_ going, and _all _us were going to have a great time there too.

No Yeerks. No Hork-Bajir or Taxxons or creatures without mouths and with tails.

Just us.

Problem was I didn't know how I was going to fix it.

And I didn't know why I suddenly cared so much.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

**Hehe! MORE TROUBLES!**

**TOLD YA! NOTHING IS SACRED!**

**Now review please! The more reviews the more I write! K? BYE!**


	6. Tobias falls and Rtaia arrives

**Wow! (falls over from all the sudden reviews) oh wow! Thankyou all!**

**REVIEW RESPONSES! Gotta love em!**

**Genesisdragon; that's an interesting idea. But… then again, I live on not having a plot, so… yeah, we'll see where I go, k?**

**rockergurl13; don't feel sad for her! she's not the peacemaker really (I thought that was Cassie's job! lol!) its more like she's watchin these people become unravelled and she's goin 'that's it! im doin something about it!'**

**you DO like Ax, huh? Well, this should be iiiiiinteresting, dontcha think? ;)**

**gpshaw; yeah, I like that little poem thing. And I just LOVE saying 'quoth the raven, nevermore' when im bored. He was a brilliant person Mr Poe. **

**WOOKIE COOKIE!**

**Now, where was I?**

**OH YEAH! GOOING INNNNNSAAAAAANEE!**

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

After all that drama, I really thought I was going to be able to get some sleep.

Seriously. I was that tired… all I wanted to do was sleep a few good hours.

And I was sick to death of all this love crappadoodles.

Can you say 'not gonna happen?'

I was deep in this dream, one where I was back in Australia, when a loud thump at my window jolted me awake. I bolted up in my bed, disorientated for a few seconds, before I remembered where I was.

(Jade, if you're in there… ow!)

I dove over to the window, somehow managing to get my foot caught in the sheets, ending up slamming face-first on my carpet. I got up, making it to my window after untangling myself from my sheets, then opened the window. I looked down…

"Crap! Tobias!" I hissed as I saw him weakly flapping his wings and coming up to me.

(I thought your window was open!) he almost sounded like he was mad, but at who I didn't know.

"And I thought you were a smart bird" I whispered as I backed up for him to come through my window, landing on my bed. He morphed, then demorphed, looking at me with laser intensity.

(Thanks. Anyway, Ax wanted me to get you. He said Ithiell contacted him and that he'll be dropping Rtaia off in an hour or so. That was about fifteen minutes or so ago, I think)

"Ok. Right. Amanda better have gotten her a dress and that for her human form, or Rachel will end up killing her" I muttered as I shoved on some jeans, then waited for Tobias to hop onto the windowsill and turn around before I changed into a light blue skivvy.

(Why uh…)

"Because she almost killed me with her shopoholic attitude, and I'm human!" I ignored the strange tone in his voice when I mentioned Rachel, focusing on becoming a barn own before flapping up and sitting on the bed.

(Shall we go?)

(Yep. Come on) he let go of the sill, pitched forward, and took off into the night. I followed him.

We flew on silently, until I couldn't stand it anymore.

(All right Tobias, _what_ exactly is going on with you and Rachel? Why won't you go with her to the dance?)

(I… uh… well… that two hour thing…)

(Well as long as you get to spend time with her it shouldn't matter! So what's the real reason Mr Bird-boy?)

(Mr?) he chuckled, changing direction slightly.

(Don't get smart with me Tobias! I've just about HAD IT with all SIX OF YOU! Now come on, spill!)

I think I caught him off-guard. He made some weird noises, like he wasn't sure what to say to me, then sighed sadly.

(I'm a bird Jade. What else can I say?)

I growled at him. He'd woken me up _AND _he wouldn't answer me.

Wouldn't you be just a wee bit frustrated?

Well I was a little more than that.

We flew on in silence until we reached Tobias's meadow, where we landed and I shifted back.

"Where's Ax?"

(At his scoop. He can't miss all this favourite commercials. Especially 'these messages')

I snorted, but leaned against the tree Tobias was on, sitting down and getting comfortable. This might take a while.

After an hour I got worried.

"They did say an hour, didn't they?"

(Yeah. Maybe we got the message wrong)

"Probably not. Maybe… do you think you'd be able to see them if you… you know?"

(Maybe. My eyes aren't as good at night, but the moons pretty bright, so… maybe) He flapped his wings and took off, flapping upwards.

Seconds later it looked like he'd hit a wall.

And… he went tumbling.

"TOBIAS!"

Nothing. He was falling…

I bolted up and ran to where he was falling, hoping I'd catch him in time. I ran, he fell, and…

Whoomph!

I caught him, going head over heels in the process and ending up kneeling in the dirt, a small dust cloud forming where I was suddenly in a kneeling position. I cracked my neck a little… that tumble was bad… but…

"Tobias? Are you ok?"

(Mmph… huh? Oh… yeah, fine…) He stated to morph, because his wing was obviously broken, and I put him down and stepped back, looking up.

There was a shimmer, and it was suddenly there. The Chanaiben fighter.

It quickly landed, and the hatch opened. Ithiell bolted out seconds later.

"My god… is he ok?" Ithiell looked panicked, his big green eyes wide with fear.

"He's fine. What… didn't you…"

"No. I didn't… he just popped up out of no-where! I didn't even have time to adjust my settings!"

"I'm fine Ithiell. Don't worry about it. I've had worse…" Tobias, now temporarily human, said.

"Well, at least you're still alive" Ithiell sighed, dropping his head then looking back up at me.

"Well? Where is she?"

"Here" Rtaia stepped daintily out, carrying a small bag as she did. She looked a little confused…

"Is… is Aximili around?"

"No, not around here" Tobias was already starting to demorph.

"Oh. I will… see him at the dance, will I not?"

"Yes Rtaia, you'll see him there" I grinned, taking her bag for her "Now, lets just take you back to my place, all right"

"Very well" She shared a look with Ithiell.

"Tuvia miuala"

"Dia jiiua" Ithiell responded to her, then gave me a quick hug before getting back in the fighter and taking off.

It was only then that Tobias dared fly back up to his perch.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

**AHAAA! RTAIA HAS ARRIVED!**

**Now, what shall Jade do about all this love?**

**FIND OUT NEXT TIME! WHOOOPEEEE!**


	7. Taking some action!

**Ok, sorry this has taken so long!**

**I've just been totally STUCK with it!**

**Sorry my faithful reviewers… please don't send those flying pens with jaws at me…**

**LittleMidgett knows what I'm talking about… :)**

**REVIEW RESPONSES FIRST:)**

**LittleMidgett; hiiii! YESS! CRRRRAZYNESS!-!-!-!**

**GenesisDragon; I like hearing peoples ideas! It's ok! I'm up for anything! well… almost…**

**Ah-HA! So its YOU that's taken my chocolate!-!-!-! Ya evil dragon you… **

**Tiamath; I think you're right! Hmm, Jade as a substitute cupid… that's funny!**

**rockergurl13; duh, I'm makin them all difficult! But yeah, in the series Tobias was a little difficult, wasn't he?**

**ON WITH IT!**

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

It was hard sleeping in my room so late at night.

It was even harder doing it with an alien curled down past the foot of the bed on the floor like a dog.

Rtaia was on the floor, since she insisted it was how she liked to sleep, then just lay down and then… nothing.

I hate a hell of a racket. I hate no noise even more.

Like, deathly no noise.

I grunted in frustration, turning over any laying on my stomach, digging my face into my pillow. I eventually had to pull my face away because… well… I need to breathe _some_time, don't I?

After tossing and turning for god knows how long, and finding I was passing in and out of a light, and very frustrated, sleep, I got fed up with it.

I sat up, then had a revelation. Plus, it was the only thing I could think of when my mind was set on murdering my friends. So, I got up, got changed (being careful not to wake Rtaia up) and then shifted to barn owl, hopping up on my window sill then tipping forward, spreading my wings and taking off into the night.

When I came back a few hours later, the sun was already beginning to rise. The dawn was a misty grey, and was almost creepy.

I felt bad for what I was about to do… in some small, very small, way… but I also knew it needed to be done. I could not, and _would not_ take another day of all this junk! I was going crazy!

Wouldn't you with these guys?

I dove into my window, landing on my bed and quickly shifted back. I shook Rtaia awake, telling her about my plan. She readily agreed… after I explained what was going on to her… and set about doing her tasks.

I went downstairs, grabbed a quick drink of tea to keep me awake, then went back upstairs and called all but one of the Animorphs. They all agreed since they heard the serious tone in my voice.

Who knew I could act so well?

An hour later all of us were assembled in the barn. I knew Rtaia was waiting.

"So, what's all this about?" Jake asked, folding his arms and looking like he was trying not to yawn. Rachel, as always, was furious with me.

"This better be good" she snapped, and I almost exploded at her.

Almost.

"Don't ask me. Ask him" I pointed to the door where Erek and Marco were just coming in. Erek saw me, giving me a wink, before turning to Jake.

"I have become aware of a very serious problem here" he said, then looked around at everyone else. Tobias just flew in, and Ax was already there, in human form.

I knew Cassie was looking at me… analysing me, but I kept my face emotionless, keeping my eyes on Erek.

"What kind of serious problem?" Jake asked, raising an eyebrow.

(It is all ready Jade and Erek) Rtaia said from her position.

"Something that could destroy the very fabric of your team" Erek continued, giving me a look. I looked back. He was so close to the door…

"Erek?" Marco looked confused, looking from me to Erek.

"Jade go for it!" he ran out the door, with Marco and Rachel trying to follow him, but he slammed the barn door before they could get there. I let out a smirk.

About time.

"Jade, what is going on?-!" Ax snapped, quickly demorphing.

(Hey! My exit's blocked!) Tobias cried.

It sure was. Rtaia, a massive wedge-tailed eagle, was sitting calmly on the little entrance to the barn that Tobias used, preening her feathers every now and then.

"Yep" I said simply, folding my arms and just watching as they ran around me, looking panicked.

"Jade, what's going on!" Rachel snapped, grabbing me by the collar and lifting me up.

"You're stuck in here, that's what. No-one can get out of here without my say so"

"Yeerk?" Cassie wondered, looking at me. Jake shook his head, making Rachel let go of me. I stood there, defiantly.

"Jade, would you kindly explain what's going on?" Marco looked peeved.

And I just snapped.

"YOU SIX ARE WHAT'S GOING ON! You whinge about each other to me and I CANT TAKE IT ANYMORE!" I took a few deep breaths to calm myself just a little bit before I continued "So now I've decided to stick us all in here together, and we're all going to _talk_ about our problems, civilly, before I WHACK EVERY ONE OF YOU!"

(What did I do?) Ax asked, tail twitching.

"You're just plain annoying" I muttered, then turned to Marco as he opened my mouth "And shut up you! Until you grow up I'm not talking to you. Talk to Jake, don't whinge about it"

"Well what are you doing?-!" Rachel countered, sounding more P.Oed than I'd ever seen her.

Good.

"I am _trying_ to stop you guys from falling apart" I gritted my teeth, ready to go toe-to-toe with her if she didn't back down right then and there.

(Jade, remember what you have set out to accomplish here this morning) Rtaia reminded me, and I sighed, looking up at her. She looked at me, and I nodded.

"All right, first of all… Tobias and Rachel. You two annoy the crap outta me the most so I'll deal with you first"

(There's nothing to deal with) Tobias muttered from one of the stall doors. I guess the hawk in him wanted to stay as far away from Rtaia as he could.

"Yes there is! You want to go but you're worried about the two hour thing, correct?"

(Well… I uh…)

"And you Rachel, you want Tobias to go, but you're too busy complaining about it to everyone else to go talk, civilly, with Tobias about it"

"Hey! I don't-"

"So, here's what I suggest. Tobias, just come to the dance for Rachel's sake, and have fun, and go into the guys bathrooms to demorph and remorph if you get worried about running out of time. And Rachel, warn Tobias if he looses track of time, and just… goddamit just _be_ with each other for cryin out loud! I know you love each other… so do this for each other!"

They just looked at me. Then at each other. Then at me again.

If my words got through, I didn't see it. Mostly because they were both wearing a vicious expression on their faces. Then again Tobias always had that expression…

I turned away from them, and at Jake and Cassie.

"You" I pointed at Jake "Need to learn how to tell a Cassie what you want. If you wanted to go to the dance, just tell her! And Cassie!"

I rounded on her now "Cassie, you're the intuitive one here! How you misread Jake that badly… I mean, hello! TALK TO THE GUY! Do what you usually do!"

Cassie was silent. So was Jake.

In fact, now that I'd stopped ranting, I realised they all were.

I looked around at all of them, sucked in a deep breath, then let it out again.

I walked over to Ax, taking his hands in mine, and said,

"Ax, I'm sorry and I hope I've helped you enough so that you'll come to the dance. Don't worry, Rtaia will be there, and so will I"

I dropped his hands, then slowly turned to look at each of my friends, one at a time, making eye contact with each one.

"The rest of you… just grow up, all right?"

I began to walk to the barn door, but Marco grabbed my arm, stopping me.

"Jade-" I cut him off.

"Marco, I'll see you at the dance. Maybe" With that, I yanked my arm away, then rocked three times on the barn door. When Erek opened it, I strode out, shifting to golden eagle.

(Thanks Erek)

"You're welcome" he replied softly, smiling at me then turning and walking away. I flapped my wings, taking off into the sky. I soared high, and was soon met by a wedge-tailed eagle.

(Do you believe your speech was… successful?) Rtaia asked me.

(I hope so Rtaia. I am just sick to death of love right now)

(Why is that?)

I, truthfully, couldn't answer that question.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

**Okay, hope you liked it!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	8. Uh OH!

**RESPONSES AS ALWAYS! WHEEEEEHEEEEE!**

**LittleMidgett; Yaaaaaay! MORE CHOCOLATE! YIPPEEE! I ROCK!**

**Karonesakura; dudette, I'm not sure who's weirder, me or you! But I likey this too! Ahahahahahaha! LUNACY RULES!-!-!**

**GenesisDragon; YEAH! IT WAS YOU!**

**OH NOOOOO! RACHEL'S COMIN TO GET MEEEE! (hides behind chair)**

**I'm scaawed…**

**Tiamath; three in the morning? Wow dude… wooow… **

**THAT WAS SO CUTE! That little poem thing! Wow! Thanks for that:) coolies!**

**rockergurl13; me too! I woulda just bopped em all on da head and walked away! But, I had to keep the suspense and that goin, didn't I… ;)**

**The NiGHt LoRd88; (did I get that right?) THANKYOU! AND YES, MORE NOW! and… wouldn't you be if you were her:)**

**Okay, here's another weirdo chapter!**

**HAVE FUN WITH IT!**

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

Well, after that, I went back home to sleep. Erek assured me that one of the Chee was covering for me at school, and had already conversed with my parents that morning so they thought I was gone.

Hopefully my mum wouldn't walk in my room though.

The good thing was, just as I was getting in, I heard her cooing Phoebe, saying something about shopping, and the front door slam.

Thank. God.

Rtaia went out for a fly, saying she wanted to view the town a little more. I made sure she knew where my house was, and how to get back to it, before I landed face first on my bed.

And had the deepest sleep I'd ever had in months. Nothing could have woken me up. Not one thing.

Which was absolute heaven for a person like me.

When I woke up it was late in the afternoon. About two thirty, I guessed. The way the sun was made me almost sure of it.

As well as the rumbling in my stomach.

So I groggily got up, stumbled downstairs and got myself some leftovers from two nights ago. I loved my mums pasta bake.

When I was done, I trudged back upstairs and had a shower to wake the rest of me up.

And then I remembered what I'd done.

"Crap" I muttered in the shower, biting my lip. I quickly finished in the shower, then went back in my room to get dressed.

I was just wringing my hair out when a pigeon hawk flew through my window, making me jump about a mile in the air.

"Rtaia!" I screeched, watching as she landed on my bed. Just as quickly she began to shift and change. I just stared at her.

"Rtaia, please try not to make me age about twenty years next time you do that"

"Apologies Jade, but my flight was a wonderful one"

"Good to hear"

"I passed by here once before. It seemed as if you were enjoying your period of rest"

I couldn't help but smile at her "Yeah Rtaia. I did. It also helped me clear my head"

Then I felt the butterflies in my stomach. Had I really just done that to the Animorphs?

The answer, of course, was yes.

"Jade, are you well?"

"I feel a little iffy, but I'll be ok" I bit my lip again, then went to borrow mums hairdryer before she got home. I needed to get the heck out of there, and soon.

I dried my hair quickly, seeing Rtaia was absolutely fascinated with it. When I was done I stuck the hairdryer back in her room, then fixed the rest of me up. I slipped on some shoes, then opened the window a little wider.

And I saw something no _sane_ person wants to see.

A bald eagle heading straight for my window.

"Don't you dare!" I cried, knowing she'd hear me.

_Oh god don't let her break the window!_

I dove out of the way just as Rachel folded her wings and swept into my room, landing on the other side of it. Thankfully, shards of glass didn't come with her.

A good sign.

"Dammit! What is it with birds and my window today!" I snapped, watching as Rachel demorphed, having a slight panic attack at Rachel being here.

When she was done she was just staring at me. Just… that's all. Nothing else was said and she barely moved.

"Uh… Rachel? Is there some reason why you just scared the living crap outta me? Or was it just for fun?"

"Jade"

"Rachel?"

She took a step forward, and I edgily stepped back.

Finally, she sighed.

"Look Jade, thanks for this morning. After that, Tobias worked out what we're gonna do for tomorrow night" Then, she smiled "He said he's actually coming to the dance"

I let out a strange squeaking noise.

"Say _what?_"

"Jade, he's coming to the dance. And last I checked, Cassie and Jake were talking about coming too"

Okay, _now_ I was scared. Rachel was in my room, smiling like I'd just given her a credit card with a million dollars to spend. And… oh my god… Cassie and Jake were… about a _dance? _Without Rachel or Marco nagging them?

This couldn't be real! I was dreaming! I… I had to be…

"Uuuh…" Was all I could say. Kinda hard to talk after hearing that news.

"But…" Rachel was suddenly herself again.

Oh crap. She was going to pound me one. It was all a lie and…

She took a step forward! I jumped backwards, my legs slamming into my bed and knocking myself head over heels. I found myself on the floor on the other side of my bed, then jumped up, slamming myself into the wall and hoping she wasn't gonna go grizzly on me.

"But? But what?"

"But, there's one thing I want from _you_"

"And what would that be?" I squeaked.

She smiled "I want to dress you up for the dance tomorrow night"

"Um… I don't know if I shou-"

"Jade, you're going and that's the end of it!"

I shut up. Rachel's decision seemed final.

"Oh great. My own personal hell" I couldn't help but saying.

My smart mouth would be the end of me one day.

Rachel just laughed. And then she began to morph. Before I knew it she was out the window again.

And then I remembered Rtaia was still there.

"I am confused" She said to me.

"Same here" I muttered, then let out another strange squeaking sound as I heard the front door slam shut. My Chee Jade wasn't here! I was!

Damn!

I motioned for Rtaia or shift, and seconds later two pigeons booked it out my open window.

_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_

**What shall happen?**

**NEXT TIME! AHAHAHAHAAA!**


	9. The big night!

**Ok, here is the moment we've been waiting for!**

**And waiting… and waiting… and waiting…**

**I AM SO NASTY! AHAHAHAHA!**

**karone-sakura; as always, thanks for the review! And I still LOVE your name, by the way! karone-sakura… nice little ring…**

**Okay, I'll admit. I've had chocolate!**

**Tiamath; hehehe! OH NO! THE MALL! AHAHA!**

**Jade; noooo! Don't let it beee!**

**Me; YESS! **

**rockergurl13; YES, THE HORROR! Be afraid! Be very afraid! **

**The NiGHt LoRd88; thanks! I will! And yes, what shall happen now:)**

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

I watched as Rtaia shifted to human, my butterflies making me unable to do anything else. Tonight was the dance, and after a Friday like I had, I was more nervous than I'd ever been in my life.

Running around, keeping myself out of sight of anyone I knew. And let me tell you, it wasn't easy.

And now, I was watching a Chanaiben shift. Her tail slurped back into the spine, and her cat-like ears shrunk a little, rounding out to become human ones. An extra finger appeared on each hand, and her rubbery aqua skin softened and turned a creamy colour.

It calmed my mind only a little.

Soon, Rtaia was fully human, clothes and all. She turned her baby blue eyes on me, her white-blond hair swishing gently with her head movement.

"Shall we… leave?"

SLAM!

"Jaade! Are you home?" I heard mum call from downstairs. I went to my door, opening it an inch.

"Yeah! But me and Rally will be leaving soon!"

"Who's Rally!"

"Just a friend!" I shut the door and grabbed my bag and my dress from my closet. I saw Rtaia reach in her bag and pulled out a white flowing dress with pink flowers over it. Thankfully, it was a made of a material that wouldn't crimple.

And it would suit her perfectly.

"Wow. Nice. Amanda really thought ahead, didn't she?" I was unable to suppress a grin. That dress was really pretty. I was almost… jealous.

"Yes. It appears so" Rtaia muttered, her eyes glazing over her dress for an instant, before slinging it over her arm and grabbing up her bag.

"Are you prepared?"

"Yeah, I am. Lets go" I opened my door with my free hand, and Rtaia followed me out and down the stairs.

"So, this is Rally" mum said from her place on the lounge. She was holding a very upset-looking Phoebe.

"Yeah. Listen mum, we gotta run. I'll make sure we've got pictures for you, all right?"

"All right. Have fun dear!" She called after us.

"We will!" we went out the door, heading straight for Rachel's house.

After all, she was the only one that knew a _thing_ about makeup and dresses.

Plus, she'd come and hunt us down if we didn't go.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

I slapped Rachel's hand away. Hadn't she done enough?

"Jade, stop it. This is for your own good!"

"Right" I looked over at Rtaia and Cassie. Cassie was in a beautiful cream dress, and was all made up. So was Rtaia. And they both looked stunning.

I sighed, then continued to let her do something to my eyes. Some kind of eyeliner or whatever.

It took her another half an hour before she actually finished my makeup and hair. My hair was in some kind of style I'd never be able to duplicate, and my face… well, my face was _so _not mine.

I looked like a freakin Barbie doll!

Finally, came the dress. It was lavender, and silk.

"Come look!" Rachel suddenly dragged me over to the full-length mirror in my room. I just stared at the sight that greeted me.

The dress clung in all the right places, and the makeup and hairdo really worked well with it. I watched as Rachel added on the jewellery, and I gaped.

"See? Told you it'd look good!"

"Uhhh…. huh"

"Now, get over there. It's my turn to get pretty"

And then, an hour and a half later, we left.

It felt like a lifetime to me.

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_**

**What shall happen? We'll see next time!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	10. The DANCE!

**Ok, this is the moment you've all been waiting for!**

**Yipeeeeeee!**

**karone-sakura; yeah, I know it was short, but hopefully this will be much longer!**

**Fingers crossed!**

**rockergurl13; hopefully it will! **

**SasukeBlade; wow, I didn't know this story was so good! Yeah, it would be kinda funny, wouldn't it? RUN AWAY! RUN AWAY! HEHEHE:)**

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

Rachel's mom drove us over to the dance, since she didn't think we could make it all the way there in our dresses.

With Rachel's guidance, she first drove us to a moonlit park not too far away. Mainly because we'd forgotten to take pictures.

So, we spent about half an hour there, just getting photo's for everyone, including my mum. I swear, my mouth hurt from smiling so much.

So we piled back in and got dropped off at the school. Cassie almost tripped on her shoes, but thankfully I caught her.

"How can girls wear this all day every day" Cassie muttered.

"Don't ask me" I shook my head.

"Ok, I'll pick you girls up after the dance, all right?" Rachel's mom called from the car.

"Sure mom! See you later!" Rachel waved as her mother drove off, leaving us out front. I turned to the building in front of us, biting my lip and trying not to do what Cassie did. Damn these high heels!

Ok, they weren't as high as Rachel's, but they were high enough.

"So, what now?" I asked. Rachel looked at me like I was an idiot.

"Now we go inside and have a fun time"

"Riiight. Suuuure"

"Jade, shut up!" Rachel snapped. I did.

I really, _really_ didn't want to start a fight with her tonight. For one thing I wouldn't win.

I also knew I wouldn't be able to run in this dress.

"Let us… relax… as Rachel says" Rtaia said softly, seeming to have little trouble on her shoes. After all, she had pretty sandals with no heel whatsoever.

Lucky alien.

So, I took a deep breath and started to move towards the entrance of the school. Rachel soon took the lead, walking like the blond supermodel she was. The three of us followed her through the winding halls until we reached the gym-turned-dancehall.

It had the lame streamers and balloons taped up on the walls, and that table with the drinks and stuff on it, covered in some lame plastic tablecloth. There were lights flashing and music from like the 80's or whatever, and some DJ guy trying to act all cool and stuff.

Yep, it was a school dance all right.

"Jade, come on!" Rachel cried, waving me in. It was only then that I realised I'd stopped at the door. I quickly hurried to keep up with my friends, trying not to get noticed by too many people.

I felt very… wrong… in a dress.

"Hey, so where are the guys?" Cassie asked, looking about the same way I felt.

"I can't see them. Then again there's a lot of people here" Rachel said, standing on her tiptoes and looking over the crowd. I saw Rtaia imitating her actions.

"I thought I saw… oh never mind, it is not him" Rtaia dropped back down, looking a little disappointed.

"There! Near the punch!" Rachel pointed, and I looked over to see Jake and what I thought was Ax. We walked over, watching as Jake and Ax finally turned to notice us.

I swear, Jake's jaw dropped when he saw Cassie. Cassie was trying to hide behind me and Rtaia, but I gently pushed her forward, and Jake kind of opted for a loopy grin instead. Ax was a little confused.

Both of them looked stunning in their tuxes, I have to admit.

"A-I mean, Phillip, this is Rally. Rally, this is you-know-who" I pushed her forward towards him. She stumbled a little, but Ax caught her before she could fall, steadying her.

"Hel-hello-oo. It is nice-ice-ce to see you. Human limbs are quite qu-quite complicated to control, are they not-ot?" Ax said, and I saw Rtaia actually smile.

"Yes. Human legs are very wobbly"

Ax smiled. And then Rtaia smiled.

And I couldn't help but smile at them. They were so cute!

"Go on you two. Go dance" Rachel said pushing them away.

"But I do not know how" Rtaia said softly.

"I shall teach you" Ax assured her, pulling her out onto the dance floor. Thankfully it was a slow song so they wouldn't look too bad out there.

Unless one of them fell, and I cringed at the thought of it.

"Cassie, would you like to dance?" Jake asked, holding a hand out for her to take. He had this strange gleam in his eyes that I'd never seen before. It was a happy gleam.

"Um…" She looked at Rachel, then me. I just shook my head, holding my hands up in a 'don't ask me' gesture. Rachel just gave her the usual Rachel look.

"Okay then" she took Jake's hand, and both of them headed out onto the dance floor. I just watched as they settled comfortably in each others arms, swaying to the music.

"You did a good thing Jade" Rachel said, surprising me. I looked up at her.

"I did?"

"Yeah. You got us all to come her and just let some steam off for a bit"

"Yeah, well, sometimes you have to forget for a while. Ithiell said that"

"Ithiell is a very smart alien. But you…" she pointed at me "You my girl are smarter than you think you are"

"Is that a compliment?" I couldn't help but grin.

"If you take it that way, it is" Rachel replied cheekily. I just rolled my eyes, going to look back at the our friends, folding my arms over my chest.

"Don't do that" she suddenly pushed my arms down.

"Don't do what?"

"Don't cover yourself up. You have a bad habit of doing that"

I groaned, rolling my eyes up at the ceiling, then looking at her.

She wasn't looking at me. She was looking right ahead and smiling.

"Beside's Jade, I think our Princes have arrived"

"Huh?" My head shot to where she was looking.

And I swear my stomach caught in my throat.

There he was, with a human Tobias, looking like the hottest thing on earth.

Marco.

Funny thing was, he was looking at me the same way.

His jaw had dropped, and his eyes looked like they would pop out of his sockets.

A shove from Tobias got him moving again.

They both came up to us, smiling.

"Is that you Jade?"

"Um… yes" I gulped, feeling like I couldn't breathe.

"Oh my god! Who knew?"

"Who knew what?"

"That… uh… um… this!"

I just blinked at him. I was about as speechless as _he_ was!

"Hey Tobias" Rachel said silkily, snapping me out of my daze "How about we go and request a song from the DJ"

"Sure" he took her hand and they walked away, leaving Marco and me alone.

I looked at him, and he looked at me.

"Look, Marco, about before, I… well I… uh…"

"Jade, it's ok. I understand. Now let's not ruin this night, ok?"

I smiled, nodding "All right"

He held out a hand, smiling at me "Would you like to dance oh gorgeous creature in front of me?"

"You know, if you weren't my boyfriend, I'd bop you one for that" I grinned taking his hand and letting him lead me out onto the dance floor. He put his arms around my waist, and I put my arms around his neck, nestling my head on his shoulder.

I'm telling you, after that week, feeling his warmth and his arms around me, it felt like I'd died and gone to heaven.

"_Look into my eyes, you will see, what, you mean, to-o me"_

It was then that I recognised that song. Brian Adams, 'Everything I do, I do it for you'. One of my favourite romantic songs.

"_You know it's true, everything I do, I do it for you" _

"It's true" Marco whispered in my ear.

"What?" I whispered back.

"Everything I do, I do it for you"

I lifted my head to look at him "You are so full of it"

"No, its true"

I opened my mouth to say something, but the look in his eyes right then, it was so serious… I just smiled.

"I know. Same" I leaned my forehead against his, holding him even tighter. He returned the tightness, then pulled my face towards his with one hand, and kissed me.

Ok, _now_ I was in heaven.

We kissed and cuddled on the dance floor, swaying slightly to the music as we did. I eventually broke the kiss, pulling away enough to look at him and smile. He smiled back.

"Hey, psst!"

We turned to see Tobias and Rachel dance past us.

"Look over there" she hissed, pointing just behind us and to the left. Tobias just laughed, looking at whatever Rachel was pointing at.

I let go of Marco, turning to see what she was pointing at. And I snorted trying to hold in a laugh. It was funny and cute all at once!

Ax was pressing his lips against Rtaia's, and holding it there. Rtaia seemed shocked, but she was trying to return the pressure.

"Should we give them a demonstration?" Marco asked, that cheeky grin back on his face. I knew he couldn't be serious for long.

I blushed at the thought, then looked at them once more and shrugged.

"What do you think?"

"I say yes" he took my hand, leading me over to them, tapping on Ax's shoulder when he was close enough. They broke off their awkward kiss to look at us.

"Is there something the matter Marco?" Ax asked.

"Yeah, you're grossing people out with your kissing"

"But… is this not the way to kiss?"

Marco looked at me, cocking an eyebrow.

"Jade?"

"Let's show them" I nodded.

"Here, watch us" Marco pulled me close, kissing me in just the right way. I wrapped my arms around his neck as the kiss became deeper.

I guess after that we forgot about the two of them, because when we pulled apart we saw them…

Well… kissing. And not doing too bad a job of it either.

And they both seemed happy.

"Are we good, or are we good?" I smugly turned to Marco.

"Yes, Marco the Magnificent, and Jade the… uh…"

"Please, just Jade, ok?"

"All right then, Just Jade" he pulled me in for a cuddle. I just groaned, digging my head into his shoulder.

"You are never gonna stop making jokes, are you?"

"As long as I'm alive… I don't think so"

"Hmm, right" I muttered, restraining myself from making a smart comeback.

After all, this was probably the only night I'd ever get off, and away from the 'real' world.

I decided to enjoy it while I had the chance.

_Thunk! _

We turned to see Rtaia and Ax on the floor, looking like they'd tripped. I covered my eyes with a hand, shaking my head.

"Well, you can't win them every time" I heard Jake say from beside us. I looked around to see the others crowding around, and watched as Marco and Tobias helped them up, with a few snickers going around.

"Yeah. Okay" I shook my head, then grabbed Marco's hand and pulled him away.

"What?"

"I want to dance with you, right now, and forget about everything else, ok?"

"Well… ok" He grinned, wrapping me up in his arms again.

For tonight, I was happy. I was just a girl, enjoying a school dance with her boyfriend. Nothing else.

And you know, it didn't feel bad being all prettied up.

Don't ever, _ever_ tell Amanda I told you that.

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

**Tadaaa! Hope you liked it!**

**And if you want more, just say so! k?**

**Buh-BYE!**


End file.
